


Strange Love

by BreeAnonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeAnonymous/pseuds/BreeAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to Beacon Hills was a fresh start for Claire, away from all things supernatural. But of course, things never go according to plan. Claire must now deal with Werewolves & saving her friends from things that go bump in the night. All while navigating through high school. Will she be able to protect her friends? Or will she be the one they need protecting from? Starts Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

My eyes fluttered open. I had awoken to the sounds of pots and pans banging coming from the kitchen and I stared at the beige ceiling that I was not yet accustomed to. Sighing, I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. Checking the time I looked up when my bedroom door opened. 

“Oh you’re awake,” said my Uncle Luke. I nodded and sat up, swinging my legs off the bed. “Well I made some breakfast for you. I wanted you to get a good start to the day, it being the first day of school and all” Luke said with a bright smile on his face but pain in his eyes, looking at me as if he wished he could take away the desolation I was feeling. “So get up and get dressed” he said and walked out closing the door on his way.

I knew Luke was worried about me after all I had been the one to walk home from school one day and find my parents dead. Lying in pools of their own blood with blood all over the walls and their eyes staring open into an abyss. I shook my head trying to rid my mind of these thoughts. Getting up from the bed I headed into my closet. 

Luke and I both thought it would be best for me have moved in with him as he lived across the other side of the country. So I could get away from my nightmares that haunted me back in my old town. A fresh start was exactly what I needed and Luke was more than happy to help with him becoming my guardian at the request of my parents in their will. 

So now here I am getting ready for my first day at Beacon Hills High.  
Today is going to be a good day, I think to myself as I get dressed in a black skater skirt, and a cream cropped blouse with Aztec embroidery that ties up at the bottom and my favorite brown ankle boots. 

Walking out of my closet I quickly head into the bathroom to do my makeup and hair. Nothing too fancy, just some foundation, mascara and eyeliner and pink lip-gloss. I pin my brown curly hair up into a messy bun and I hear Luke shout “Claire! Hurry Up”. I quickly run over to my bedside table to grab my phone.

I smile as I pick it up. My phone case was the Batman symbol. My father had come home from work excited and had handed me it poorly wrapped up. He had found it in a store and had brought it for me, as we were both Batman fanatics. It was the last thing that he had brought me before he died. 

Feeling my eyes tearing up, I look away from my phone and to the full-length mirror in my room. Looking back at me was not the same girl I was six months ago. She was older, more mature, and more careful about what she was. 

Looking back to my outfit, something was missing, something that I always had, my necklace. Rushing over to my bed I pull the blankets back searching for the missing piece. Finally after flinging my pillows away, there it lay. The necklace that was so hard for my parents to get. To both protect me and to protect others from myself.

Grabbing it, I quickly slip it on and head out of my room and into the kitchen, where Luke sits drinking a cup of coffee. “Oh finally, took you long enough” said Luke with a small smile on his face.

“Oh ha ha. It took me less than fifteen minutes to get ready” I say as I sit down at the table and begin to eat the pancakes that Luke had made me.  
“I know, was just teasing” he replied setting down his coffee on the kitchen bench. We sit in silence for a few minutes. The only sound being of my knife and fork hitting the plate as I eat. Luke sighs and walks over to the sink and rinses out his coffee mug before finally turning to look at me. 

“Look Claire, I know that today is going to be tough for you and well I wanted you to know that I’m proud of you and I know your parents would be too” he stops as I stop eating, placing my knife and fork down. Luke walks over to the table and sits next to me. Grabbing my hands in his he continues, “ Now if anything, anything at all happens today, or you don’t feel comfortable, or you feel like the necklace isn’t working, you call me, okay? None of our family knows what you feel like, we probably only feel about half of what you feel daily. Pros and cons of being what you are I guess. But what I’m trying to say is that I’m here for you. I’ll help teach you how to get this under control. No matter how long it takes” he finishes tapping my hands with his fingers.

“Thank-you Luke, for everything” I say as I stand up from the table grabbing my plate.  
“No worries, that’s what family is for” he smiles at me. I put my plate in the sink and rinse it off. Turning back around I notice the time, eight-fifteen.  
“Well I better get going” I say as I put a force a smile on my face. Luke stands up and wraps me in a hug.  
“Have a good day,” he says releasing me and planting a kiss on my forehead. “Oh and remember I might not be here when you get home from school, but I will be here for dinner” he says as I grab my small shoulder bag, leather jacket and car keys. I nod and head out the front door.

As soon as I’m out the door I race over to my car, unlocking it and jumping in. My car is a small green Mazda two. Luke brought it for me the day after we arrived in Beacon Hills. I had protested saying I could have brought a cheap second had one but he insisted saying he had more than enough money to spare and it was a gift from him for making up for all the birthdays he had missed. 

Starting up my car, I reverse out of the parking lot and begin to make my way to the school. Luckily I know where to go. Luke had made me go with him to the school in the holidays when he was enrolling me. He wanted to make sure that I knew where the school was and to get a feel of the place before all the students arrive.

I don’t think it did much help. I remember the way to the school but this school is much bigger than my last add on top of the ‘new girl nerves’ and I’m bound to get lost. Pulling into the school I quickly grab a parking spot as far away as possible. That way I can sneak out of my car and not be as noticeable as say the driver getting out of a Porsche. Getting out of may car I notice the Porsche driver hit a kid with his door, who seems to be tying up his bike to the bike racks. Porsche driver or Douchebag as I have now dubbed him seems to have said something annoying to the kid typing up his bike as he rolled his eyes as Douchebag walked away. 

After staring at the scene with an amused expression I begin to head into the school. Looking at the ground with my head down I quicken my pace wanting to avoid everyone that could possibly stop me for any social interaction. Nearing the doors I notice bike kid talking to another kid with a buzz-cut who seems to be wildly waving his arms. Walking past them I hear the buzz-cut one say “I’m a nerd by association. “I’m scarlet nerded by you” and I giggle. 

Buzz-cut guy seems to have heard me and spins around, his eyes locking on mine as I continue on. I turn around give him a small smile and wave as I enter the doors and continue on out of his sight. Heading to the main office I begin my silent panic attack on the inside. I’m such an idiot. You don’t just go and smile and wave to random people you’ve never met. He must think I’m special or something. Taking a deep breath I enter the main office wanting this day to be over already, so I can go home and crawl under my blankets.

Walking up the desk there is an old woman there, probably in her sixties. She takes no notice of my presence so I cough a little to gain her attention.  
“Oh yes dear, how may I help you?” she asks with a small smile on her face.  
“I’m Claire Proctor, I’m new” I say with my fingers griping at my skirt tightly.  
“Oh yes, one moment let me get your timetable” she says as she gets up and walks slowly over to a pile of papers “And what did you say you name was again?” she asks. 

“Claire Proctor” I reply. All is silent in the office apart from the rustling of the papers, the loud clock ticking and the buzzing of students out in the hallway.  
“Here we are” she says pulling out a few pieces of paper. “Now this is your timetable” she said handing me one. “And here is a map of the school, which is a bit old so if you have difficulty reading it I’m sure some other student will be able to help you out” she says with a small smile on her face. Yeah, like everyone wants to befriend the new kid. “Now the vice principal will show you to your first class, if you could just meet him outside the school on one of the benches” she says as she begins to look at her computer screen. Seeing this as a dismissal I head out of the main office.

Turning and heading out of the school I see bike kid and buzz-cut kid standing by some lockers. Bike kid, whom I now get a better look at him looks like an adorable puppy, locks eyes with mine and then nudges buzz-cut kid. My eyes widen and I immediately put my head down and dodge my way past kids and out the front doors. Once outside I take a deep breath, close my eyes and count to ten. High emotional situations are not ideal places for me. Things can go bad, very quickly.  
Making my way over to a bench I plop myself down and place my head in my hands. My leg immediately begins its nervous tap. All I have to do is make it through today and tomorrow won’t be as bad. Well at least I hope so. My train of thought is cut of as someone sits down next to me. “Hi” she says timidly. I stare at her a few seconds before it comprehends that she’s talking to me.

“Oh right, Hi” I blunder out “Sorry I wasn’t really expecting someone to be talking to me” I say quickly. She laughs.  
“I’m Allison Argent,” she says holding out her hand.  
“Nice to meet you Allison, I’m Claire Proctor” I reply shaking her hand.  
“You new too?” she asks with a small smile on her face  
“What gave me away” I reply dryly  
“Well for a starters you leg is shaking the whole bench,” she points to my leg. I look down stopping my leg as I do “And you would probably be in class right now not sitting on a bench outside”.  
“All true, very true. Sorry I don’t really deal with nerves very well” I reply  
“First time being the new girl?” She asks and I nod. “Don’t worry, it’s like my eighth time moving and I still get nervous”  
“Eighth time?” I reply curiously  
“Well, something like that but hey at least we’re getting to know one another so we won’t be alone” she says smiling. I smile back my nerves easing a bit. Suddenly there is a loud ringing coming from her bag. “Sorry” she says with an apologetic glance “It’s my mum who has already called me two times this morning” grabbing her phone and answering it. “Mum, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen” she says while looking through her bag “Oh, my God, I didn’t actually forget a pen. Claire do you have a spare pen?” she asks looking up at me from her bag. I shake my head and mouth sorry. She nods back “ What? Who was I talking too? Oh that’s Claire. It’s her first day too. What no I’m not going to, oh fine. Claire my mother says hi” Allison says with a sheepish look on her face.  
“Hi Mrs. Argent” I call out with a smile. Allison gives me a small smile back. Allison looks behind be and says to her mother “Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya” and hangs up her phone. Turning to see what Allison saw I stand up when the Vice-Principal arrives.  
“Sorry to keep you girls waiting” he says shaking Allison’s hand and then mine. “Now luckily both of you girls have a very similar timetable and your first classes are together” he says as we begin to make our way into the school. Allison and I give each other a small smile at this and my nerves ease even more. “So Allison you were saying San Francisco isn’t where you grew up?” the Vice-Principal asked.  
“No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family” Allison replied as we made our way along the schools hallway. We stop out the front of a door, which I assume is where our first class is.  
“Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while” he says and then opens the classroom door. Allison and I both enter and stand on either side of him. My eyes do a quick scan of the room and my eyes do an immediate stop on bike and buzz-cut kid. I can literally feel my nerves come back ten-fold, as buzz-cut kid stares at me. I immediately glance away.  
“Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent” he motions to her “And Claire Proctor. Please do your best to make them feel welcome” he says addressing the students. He then gives the class a nod and leaves the classroom.  
“Girls, you can both take a seat” says the teacher pointing to two spare tables at the back of the room. Much to my dismay one is behind bike kid and the other is behind buzz-cut kid. Allison moves first which jolts me into moving too. Allison takes the seat behind bike kid and I place myself behind buzz-cut kid. Grabbing out my small notepad and pen I notice bike kid has turned around and is handing Allison a pen.  
“Thanks” Allison says quietly and bike kid smiles and turns around. Allison looks at me with a confused glance and I just shrug my shoulders.  
“Today we’ll begin with Kafka’s Metamorphosis, on page 133,” the teacher says and everyone groans.  
Oh what a lovely start to the school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first Teen Wolf story. I've been wanting to do one for a while now. I've just had too many ideas and no time to write. But here we are. So I haven't written in a while so I'm a bit rusty. There may be explicit descriptions of things so I will put warnings at the top of those chapters that they apply to. I will gladly accept any constructive criticism and anyone who wants to help me with editing as I have mild dyslexia. So not everything is going to be perfect all the time! Thanks and I hope you enjoy! xx Bree

The final bell of the day rings loudly and I sigh and close my AP Biology textbook. Not like I need to read it anyways, I did the subject last semester at my old school. Heading out of the classroom I begin to make my way to my locker, which was conveniently placed next to Allison's.

Like the Vice Principal had said, a majority of our classes were all together, except for when I had Biology she had French.

Turning the corner I spy Allison at her locker putting her books away while bike boy glances at her from across the hallway with his puppy brown eyes and his friend with the buzz-cut waving his arms wildly about.

"So have you given bike boy his pen back yet?" I ask Allison as I come to a stop at our lockers. Allison jumps obviously not hearing my footsteps.

"Jesus Claire, are trying to give me a heart attack?" Allison replies clutching the strap of her bag. I snort and open my locker.

"Nope just wondering, because the way bike boy is looking at you it's kind of like a longing expression, so either he really misses his pen or he thinks you are some sort of goddess" I reply shoving my books into my locker.

"Wait why do you keep calling him bike boy?" Allison laughs

"Cause he rides a bike and some douchebag in a Porsche hit him with his door as he was tying his bike up, so I have dubbed him bike boy," I say closing my locker and leaning against it. Allison bites her lip and looks to me.

"You my friend are weird, but I'm really glad we met this morning" Allison says as she closes her locker.

"Me too" I reply with a smile. Allison smiles back and turns too look towards bike boy. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Looking at my phone I'd gotten a text from uncle Luke.

Hey Claire, its Luke. Just wondering how your first day went? I'll be picking up some Chinese for dinner on the way home from work. Talk to you later.

I smile and send a simple reply back that I'd had a good day and I'd talk to him about it once he was back at the house. It didn't feel right calling Luke's place home, maybe in time, but not just yet.

"Oh you should totally have my number right?" Allison asks as I look up from my phone. Allison searched through her bag for a few seconds before she pulls out her phone and hands it to me. "Here you add in your number" she says and takes my phone from my hand "And I'll add mine in yours" she says smiling at me. I smile back and enter in my number. Once I'd finished I handed her back her phone and she handed me mine. "There. We're now officially friends" she says smiling and putting her phone back in her bag.

"That jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?" We both turn towards the person as we hear the voice. It was the red headed girl from my AP Biology class. She was pointing towards the jacket Allison had on.

"Oh well my mum was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" Allison replied smiling at the girl. She then turned towards me.

"And those shoes are gorgeous, what size foot are you?" she asked me.

"Oh uhh they're a size eight" I reply

"And you two are my new best friends" she says pointing towards Allison and I with a smile on her face. Suddenly douchebag Porsche driver appears behind her and gives her a kiss. Allison and I look at one another with 'I don't know what's happening just go with it' look on our faces. Finally they stop kissing and turn towards us again.

"So, this weekend there's a party" she says

"A party?" Allison asks

"Yeah it's Friday night, you both should come" says douchebag guy giving Allison and me a smile.

"Oh, I can't it's family night on Friday. But thanks for asking" Allison replies. Well that's totally a half assed lie.

"What about you?" he asks as they all look at me.

"I- uhh, I don't know" I stumble out. Back in my old town I was the outsider. No one wanted to be my friend let alone invite me to a party. Besides high emotional situations mixed in with alcohol is not a good idea for me. Too many things could go wrong.

"You sure? Everyone is going after the scrimmage game," he says

"You mean like football?" Allison asks and he laughs.

"Football is a joke. The sport here is Lacrosse. We've won the state championship the last three years" he says but gets cut off by his girlfriend.

"Because of a certain team captain" she says fixing a small bit of his hair.

"Well we have practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do," he says. Allison looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders. This is a whole new situation for me, as if I know what to do.

"Well, I was going to…" Allison begins to say but gets cut off by the red head grabbing both Allison's arm and mine.

"Perfect. You're both coming." She says beginning to drag us down the hallway. "But first we need to stop at my locker. It can get pretty cold out there and I need my coat," she says as we all walk along one of the now deserted hallways.

"Well I have to go and get changed. See you out there" douchebag says as he gives a kiss to her head. He gives Allison and I a small smile and a nod and walks off. We continue walking and eventually stop at another locker.

"Oh I totally forgot, I'm Lydia by the way and that was my boyfriend Jackson," she says unlocking her locker and opening it.

"Oh right, well I'm Allison" says Allison

"And I'm Claire" I say still holding onto my phone which had begun to vibrate again.

"Oh here" says Lydia grabbing my phone out of my hand before I could open the text. She fiddled around with it for a while and then there was a chime coming from her bag. "There now you have my number and I have yours. What about you Allison?" she asks.

Allison hands over her phone and yet again there is a bit of fiddling before yet another chime comes from Lydia's bag. "Well let's get going. I want one of the good seats," Lydia says grabbing her coat and closing her locker. She smiles at us both and begins to walk down the hallway.

"Is this what having friends is like?" I ask Allison as we both begin to follow after her. Allison laughs and loops her arm through mine.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Allison says grinning at me. I laugh as we catch up to Lydia.

"Come on girls. Let's not miss all the fun," Lydia says as we make our way out of the school and towards the Lacrosse fields.

"Good. We've got the good seats," says Lydia climbing up onto the bleachers with Allison and I following her. Sitting down I check my phone looking at the text I'd missed earlier when Lydia gave me her number. It was from uncle Luke again.

Can't wait to hear all about it.

Suddenly a loud whistle makes me look up. The Coach was screaming at them all to get out on the field. He then grabs one of them, whom I now notice is bike boy and pulls him aside.

"Who is he?" Allison asks also looking at bike boy.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why? Lydia asks

"He's just in Claire and I's English class" Allison replies with a hint of blush on her cheeks. She then looks and me and I wiggle my eyebrows. She laughs and nudges my shoulder. "Stop it you" she says.

"I didn't say anything" I reply with a cheeky grin on my face. Turning back towards the field I notice bike boy standing in the goal looking in our direction. Finally the Coach blows the whistle and the first Lacrosse player is off.

Heading towards the goal. Where bike boy is standing clutching at his head as if he was in pain. Then the lacrosse player flings his stick forward and hurls it towards the goal. Bike boy still not paying attention looks up too late and can do nothing as the ball hits his helmet and knocks him to the ground.

Everyone except Allison and I laugh.

Finally bike boy gets up off the ground and ready's himself. Coach blows his whistle again. The next Lacrosse player takes off towards the goal. Gaining speed he finally hurls it towards the goal. But bike boy moves fast, alarmingly fast, and almost inhumanly so, and catches the ball. Everyone stares at bike boy surprised. Even bike boy looks surprised that he caught it. Coach blows his whistle and the next player takes his shot. Again and again bike boy keeps catching the ball.

"Well he seems like he's pretty good," says Allison still staring towards bike boy.

"Yeah, very good" replies Lydia staring also a bike boy with and intrigued look.

"Why do I get the feeling he isn't usually like this?" I ask but they both seem to ignore me as I turn back towards the field I now see why. Jackson, the team's captain pushes himself to the front of the line all while glaring at bike boy.

Coach blows the whistle once again and Jackson takes off. He runs forward spins and hurls it towards bike boy with a speed much faster than those who had previously tried. But yet again bike boy moves with incredible almost supernatural speed and catches the ball.

Buzz-cut boy sitting on the bench lets out a holler and jumps up waving his arms about. Lydia stands up and lets out a 'Woo!' to which Jackson turns towards her and glares. She just gives him a sly smile back. Lydia turns towards Allison and I.

"Well today has been interesting," she says. "But it's time to get going" picking up her bag she hops down from the bleachers. "See you girls tomorrow!" she waves at us and walks to the parking lot leaving Allison and I sitting there.

"Today has been so weird" I mutter to myself as I rub my forehead. Allison laughs obviously hearing me and stands up. She sticks her hand out and I grab it.

"I think it's only going to get weirder" she replies pulling me up from the bleachers.

"Probably" I say as we begin to make our way slowly towards the parking lot.

"Hey, just a fair warning. Now that my mum knows that I made a friend this morning she will fully expect you to come over and attend dinner one night" Allison says looking at me. "So please tell me you can come over one night?" Allison asks as we come to a stop in front of what I'm assuming is her car. "I mean I've never really had a sleepover before. I don't make much friends moving around a lot" she begins to start rumbling things out.

"Allison. Allison. Stop. Yes I would love to come over one night" I reply "And don't worry I've never been to a sleepover before either".

"Ok good." Allison replies letting out a sigh.

"And you should come over my place one night as well" I grin.

"Oh to meet your parents as well" Allison asks with a bright dimpled smile on her face. The grin falls off my face and I feel myself physically turning pale.

"They're uhh- they're not around anymore. I live with my Uncle" I manage to say with a lump in my throat.

"Oh my god, Claire. I'm so sorry." Allison replies with a shocked look oh her face.

"It's ok. You didn't know" I reply managing a small smile at her. She stares at me for a few seconds before pulling me into a hug. "I want you to know that you can talk to me anytime" she says pulling back from the hug. "I know we met only a few hours ago. But I've never felt so close to someone as I do with you. So if you ever need me. I'm there for you" Allison says smiling at me.

"Thank-you, Allison" I reply.

"Ok well I have to get home now. It's actually a wonder my mother hasn't called me a billion times asking where I am" she says unlocking her car. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she says hoping in the car.

"Tomorrow" I nod at her. She gives me one last dimpled smile before closing her car door. Starting the ignition she reverses out of the parking spot and waves at me as she drives out of the parking lot. Sighing I look down at my phone and begin to make my way towards my car. Looking at the time I notice that it's 5:45pm. Uncle Luke would be home in fifteen minutes. Locking my phone I look up just in time to run into another persons body. Struggling to regain my balance I drop my phone.

"Whoa" says the voice of the person who I'd bumped into. Looking up at the person I notice that it's buzz-cut boy. Way to make a good impression to this boy I think to myself.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there because you're so short. Well you're not that short. You're just shorter than me. Are you ok? Did I hurt you at all?" he says all without taking a breath.

"I'm fine"

"Hey wait you're than girl from this morning. The one that heard what I was saying to Scott" he says

"Scott? Who's Scott?" I ask.

"My friend you know the one with the crooked jaw, brown eyes, was awesome in the goal at Lacrosse this afternoon"

"Oh yeah right. I'm Claire by the way" I reply holding my hand out. He looks at my hand for a solid ten seconds as if it were some weird alien form before shaking out of his trance.

"Stiles. Right I'm Stiles," he says grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Stiles? Interesting name" I reply.

"Right yeah. Oh here you dropped your phone," He says picking it up off the ground and turning it over seeing my Batman case.

"Wait Batman. Your phone case is Batman?" he asks.

"Yeah why? Do you have a problem with Batman?" I ask

"What me no. Pssh. I love Batman" he replies waving his arms about. Looking back down at my phone the time was now 5:50pm.

"Right ok. Well I have to get going now. I'll uhh, see you tomorrow" I say taking a few steps backwards.

"See you" he replies. I send him a small smile and walk to my car. Unlocking it I jump in and start the engine. Putting on my seatbelt I reverse out of my parking spot and notice Stiles still looking at me. Giving him a wave he turns and looks around as if he were searching for someone else I could be waving at. Finally he realizes it's only him and he gives a small wave back. I put my car in drive and slowly begin to make my way back to Uncle Luke's.

What an interesting day this has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p>Well? What do you think? Yay? Nay? This was Claire and Stiles first actual interaction. Please leave a review! :)
> 
> Review from M : yay! i am looking forward the next chapter :) i want to now what claire is because she seems to be something supernatural how you wrote it and will it be a slow burn? please say yes :D sorry if there are any mistakes in my text but english isnt my main language
> 
> I'm still determining on if I should hold out as long as possible to reveal what Claire is. But then it'd be so much easier if everyone knew. So we shall see. Yes this will be a slow burn story. I really dislike stories that jump straight into it so... there is no way i'm doing that. :)
> 
> Review from fairiesxdoxhavextails: Claire Proctor, I like that name. I'm interested in where you'll take the story but as of so far I'm liking it. My only question is are there any faceclaims? Like for uncle luke and claire?
> 
> Looking forward to an update!
> 
> Yeah her name kinda has some meaning so... I'm going to try and stick to the actual plot of Teen Wolf. But I don't agree with some things or I think they should be done differently so we shall see how that goes. Faceclaims yes. For Claire I always imagine Marie Avgeropoulos and for Uncle Luke I picture Andrew Lincoln. But that's just me. I know some people like imagine other people so use whomever you feel comfortable. That's just my preference. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic. I've been wanting to do one for a while now so... here we are. This story may contain explicit/graphic scenes/descriptions and I will be posting warnings at the beginning of chapters that it applies to. I will gladly accept any constructive criticism and anyone who wants to help me edit as I have mild dyslexia. Anyways.. Let me know what you guys think! xx Bree


End file.
